Pas assez de deux mains
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: OSSong fiction : Je suis de Celles. Il y a les filles qui tombent amoureuses de l'homme, d'autres qui aiment tellement plus facilement. Tellement plus douloureusement.


**Titre** : Pas assez de deux mains

**Auteur** : ZooMalfoy

**Genre** : OS, flash-back, re-rencontre

**Couple** : Pas vraiment Pansy/Draco

**Rating** : R pour cause de vocabulaire et de sexe plus ou moins sous-entendu.

**Warning** : Homosexualité sous-entendu.

**Disclaimé** : Rien n'est à moi. Les personnages sont à JK et la chanson est à Bénabar. Je n'ai que la rédaction!

**Pour** : HP Song Fiction (lien dans mon LJ)

**n/a** : J'ai eu assez de mal à le faire, même si ça parait court. Pffiouuu je crois que c'est la première fois que je peine autant sur une song-fic. J'espère que ça en a valu le coup. Merci à crazysnape pour l'idée

* * *

Un froid vent de décembre ébouriffa légèrement la coiffure parfaite de Draco Malfoy et le fit tressaillir de froid. Vivement il resserra son col de laine autour de sa gorge blanche. Ses pas repartir, marquant la neige épaisse.

Les gens s'activaient sur le chemin de Traverse. Bientôt Noël. Un sourire timide mais franc étira les lèvres pâles du blond. Ce n'était pas la saison qu'il préférait. Ce n'était plus la saison qu'il détestait. Plus depuis deux ans. Les Gryffondor avait la fâcheuse habitude de rendre leurs passions communicatives.

Quand il était encore à Poudlard Noël signifiait juste froid. Des cadeaux il en recevait pour n'importe quelles raisons alors dix de plus… cela ne changeait pas la course de la terre. En faite quand décembre arrivait, il restait calfeutré chez lui, bien au chaud, deux lainages bien épais sur le dos, un bon feu grésillant dans la cheminée et du café à porté de main.

À présent il sortait volontiers, en grognant, pour la forme et en lançant des regards menaçant qui ne trompaient personne. Surtout pas _lui_. Et puis il faisait des cadeaux, aux autres. Évidemment, il faisait comme si de rien était. Un Malfoy ne faisait pas de cadeau, ou alors il attendait quelque chose en échange.

Le Gryffondor l'avait bien changé.

Tout en avançant, il regardait tomber la neige. À nouveau son esprit parti en dérive. Il revit le château, son château, sous la poudre blanche, sinistre et pourtant si beau. Il avait été rasé. Rasé. Trop de magie noire dans les murs avait dit le ministère. Trop de sang dans les geôles avait-il pensé.

Cela lui avait faut mal pourtant. Il avait connu tellement de chose là-bas. La plus part de ses premières. Pas forcément les plus importantes mais quand même. Les premiers mots, les premiers pas, les premiers sorts, le premier balaie, les premiers sourires, les premiers pleurent.

La première fois.

C'était étrange de penser à cela, maintenant. Il était jeune à cette époque, quatorze ans environ, peut être quinze. Il était encore hétéro à cette époque. Peut être l'était-il toujours. Peut être n'y avait-il que lui, dans sa vie.

Elle avait le même âge. À ce qu'il se souvenait. Elle était plus expérimentée. Il ne savait plus son nom, il ne revoyait qu'à peine son visage. La reconnaîtrait-il, dans la rue, s'il l rencontrait ? Probablement pas. Certainement pas.

Cela le choqua, un instant. Ne pas se souvenir de sa première… Son père lui aurait dit qu'il valait mieux se souvenir de la dernière. Où du dernier.

Un sourire faillit passer ses lèvres. Il le retient et son après midi continua, comme elle avait commencé, doucement, tranquillement.

Après avoir fait unes bonnes dizaines de boutiques, les bras chargés de paquets qu'il se hâta d'envoyer chez eux, il décida qu'il était temps pour lui de penser à rentrer.

Alors qu'il allait entrer dans le pub du Chaudron Baveur, une main lui agrippa le bras alors qu'une voix prononçait vivement son prénom. Il se retourna alors et se retrouva fasse à une dame, elle devait avoir son âge.

Elle était plutôt jolie, les traits un peu fatigués mais assez fins. Ses légères rides lui donnaient un air mignon qu'aucun maquillage ne venait obstruer. Elle portait une robe simple, vert foncé, cintrée à la taille qu'elle avait fine. Sa main était usée, elle avait du travailler. Une enfant se tenait derrière elle, serrer contre ses jambes, intimidée.

Elle ne lui disait rien. Ses yeux joyeux, émus ne lui rappelaient rien. Ses cheveux noirs, longs, lourds, soyeux, n'évoquaient pas de souvenirs en lui.

Il ne la reconnue pas. Pas avant qu'elle ne lui dise son prénom.

« Pansy. »

**Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
C'est moi, c'est Nathalie  
Quoi tu me reconnais pas ?  
Mais si**

La salle commune des Serpentard était vide. Ils n'y avaient qu'eux deux. Alors qu'il finissait son devoir, Pansy jouait avec son chat. Pansy la grande gueule était tellement différente quand elle était seule avec eux.

Timide ou alors discrète. Effacée. Les filles se moquaient d'elles. Mais pourquoi ici et pas là-bas. Parce que là bas elle était Parkinson. Parce que là-bas on aurait pu dire à ses parents qu'elle était souffifre. Mais pas à Serpentard. Les Serpentard étaient soudés, pour certaines choses. Celle là en faisait partie.

Alors la petite Pansy en profitait, le temps d'être là-bas, sachant qu'elle payerait, après pour ses écarts et ses moqueries envers ses « confrères ». Ô, elle n'était pas un ange pour autant. Non, elle pouvait être mauvaise, mais seulement là-bas. Pas ici, jamais.

Ils étaient en cinquième. Ils avaient couché ensembles, durant l'été, au Château. Là-bas aussi Pansy pouvait « être ». Elle ne l'était pourtant pas. Seulement devant les autres. Pourtant, la tendre Pansy, celle qui l'avait guidée, qui avait été douce, ne ressemblait à aucune des deux. Celle d'ici et celle de là-bas.

Ses yeux brillaient. Sa peau rosissait. Son souffle court la rendait mignonne.

Elle avait la peau aussi blanche que ses doux draps de soie. Elle avait frémit comme les feuilles à l'automne quand il lui avait parlé doucement.

Dans ce lit, Pansy lui avait semblée belle. Épanouie.

Alors qu'elle caressait son animal, Draco c'était brusquement tournée vers elle. Il l'avait regardé, avec attention, cherchant _la_ Pansy du lit. Mais elle avait disparue.

Alors il s'était approché et avait doucement effleuré sa joue. Celle si c'était fardée, délicieusement perdant de son nacrée.

Ses paupières s'étaient baissées et il avait pu voir ses longs cils faire de l'ombre à ses pomettes.

Elle avait répondu à son baiser, sans mot dire, les yeux résolument fermés.

S'il l'avait regardée en la déshabillant, il aurait vu une larme, coulant le long de son cou.

**On était ensemble au lycée  
C'est vrai, j'ai changé  
J'ai des enfants, un mari  
Bah quoi, t'as l'air surpris**

Draco restait là, un peu bête, ses yeux gris fixés sur cette jeune femme. Cette jeune femme qui était Pansy.

Pansy qu'il avait oublié.

Pansy qui s'était échappé de sa mémoire.

Pansy.

D'un coup il eu honte, vraiment honte. Pourtant il avait cru que le Gryffondor lui avait déjà tout fait avouer et tout pardonné. Mais s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, il n'avait pas pu se le faire pardonner.

C'était ça qui lui donnait la nausée : Il avait oublié.

Et maintenant elle était là, incroyablement belle, deux enfants se tenant à présent à ses mains. L'un suçant son pouce en admirant le sol et les graviers qui roulaient sous ses chaussures, l'autre l'observant avec attention, près à se jeter sur lui s'il faisait du mal à maman.

Eux aussi étaient beaux. Ils lui ressemblaient. Ils avaient sa peau. Sa peau blanche. Sa peau en drap de soie.

**J'étais pas destinée  
A une vie bien rangée  
J'étais perdue  
Mon mari m'a trouvée**

Ce fut son rire qui le coupa dans sa contemplation. Même son rire avait changé. Il était joyeux. Il sonnait bien. Il lui allait bien.

« Si j'avais su que je verrais un jour Draco Malfoy rougire devant moi, je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

C'était faut. Il avait déjà rougi devant elle. Dans son propre lit. Et elle le savait. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Rien de tout cela n'avait de l'importance.

Rien.  
**  
J'étais de celles  
Qui disent jamais non  
Les "Marie couche-toi là"  
Dont on oublie le nom**

« Putain je me suis fait une fille ce week end ! Pas vraiment jolie mais alors, hummm…. Une qui si connaît vraiment quoi, et qui aime cela. Ce genre de truc ça se sent de suite. Elle c'était une grosse cochonne. Elle m'a fait une pipe, putain je vous raconte pas ! Ma bite le sent encore. »

Des rires graveleux suivirent, gras et vulgaires. Évidemment, le garçon ne dit pas que c'était sa première fellation et que bonne ou pas, il n'avait aucun élément de comparaison.

« Et c'est qui cette putte là, que je m'amuse un peu moi aussi ? »

Les rires doublèrent. Ils avaient bien envie de se la taper tous.

« Bah chais pas. C'est la fille là, tu sais la Serpentarde…. Celle qui se crêpe le chignon avec Granger ! »

Un silence suit. Intense réflexion.

« La blonde qui ressemble un homme ? »

On réfléchit.

« Nan, nan elle était pas blonde… »

Bah, ils verront bien. Ils tomberont bien sur elle, un jour.

**J'étais pas la jolie  
Moi, j'étais sa copine  
Celle qu'on voit à peine  
Qu'on appelle machine**

Silence gêné que Draco ne laisse pas s'épaissir. C'est déjà assez ridicule comme cela. Il est ridicule. Il a honte. C'est un sentiment horrible la honte.

« Pansy ! »

Et voilà. Il doit dire quoi après ?

C'est fout comme tu as changé !

Le temps passe à une vitesse !

Et tu deviens quoi alors ?

Mais cette fois si c'est elle qui lui épargne le silence.

« Je suis heureuse de te voir ! J'ai appris pour toi et ton compagnon. Je trouve ça formidable que tu es su trouver ta moitié. C'est une chose assez difficile, je peux en attestée. Surtout ne le lâche pas, jamais, y en a pas deux comme le tient dans le monde entier, c'est une certitude ! »

« Oui, j'ai eu de la chance. Beaucoup, souffle t-il alors qu'elle lui sourit. »

« Moi aussi. Encore maintenant je suis surprise d'être arrivé là où je suis maintenant. Oh, je te présente mes enfants. Draco voici Billy et Julia. Les enfants je vous présente un compagnon de classe. Draco Malfoy. »

Les deux gamins saluèrent, un peu gênés, se demandant quand cette discussion de grandes personnes allait finir. C'était tellement ennuyeux.

« M'am, je peux rejoindre Papa à la librairie ? Demanda le garçon. »

« Oh vi, oh vi supplia la petite fille, ravie, frappant ses petites mains potelées.

« D'accord mais ne faites pas n'importe quoi. »

Ils hurlèrent et se mirent à courir, bousculant tout le monde.

« Billy, fait attention à ta sœur, cria la mère, une moue dubitative sur ses lèvres rouges ! ah ses enfants. »

Draco lui sourit. Son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'elle l'a hélée.

« Ça te dis un chocolat au Chaudron ? »

« Avec plaisir ! »

**J'avais deux ans de plus  
Peut-être deux ans de trop  
Et j'aimais les garçons  
Peut-être un peu trop**

Un garçon de quatrièmes années arriva devant elle, sûr de lui. Elle le dévisagea étonné de haut de ses dix-sept ans.

« Dis, tu voudrais pas coucher avec moi ? »

Son visage ne tiqua pas. Elle lui sourit doucement.

Quelques heures plus tard c'est gémissant contre sa poitrine qu'il était, tout ego disparu.

**Bien sûr, vous aviez eu  
Des dizaines de conquêtes  
Que personnes n'avaient vues  
Toujours pendant les fêtes**

« Alors qu'es-tu devenu ? Je sais que tu es casé mais le reste… »

Elle souffla sur son chocolat avec tendresse. Elle avait toujours aimé ça. Surtout quand il était amer. À croire que l'amertume ne l'avait guère quitté.

« Je compose. Musique de film, de série ou pour des artistes. Je travaille pour le monde moldu ! »

Elle pouffa.

« Moi mariée, toi travaillant pour les moldus. Qui aurait dit cela, il y a dix ans ? »

Elle regarda pensivement sa tasse, les yeux dans le vague.

« Je t'en ai voulu tu sais, d'être comme les autres. Mais peut être que c'est mieux comme cela. De toute manière je tombais amoureuse comme ça, en un claquement de doigt. Que l'on soit gentil avec moi _après_ ou pas. »

Elle avait un air profondément triste sur le visage.

Il prit ses paroles en plein cœur, comme elle même recevait les gestes méprisant des garçons avec lequel elle couchait, une fois qu'ils aient quitté ses bras. Ses draps.

**Pour beaucoup d'entre vous  
Je suis la première fois  
De celles qui comptent  
Mais pas tant que ça  
Je n'étais pas de celles  
A qui l'on fait la cour  
Moi, j'étais de celles  
Qui sont déjà d'accord**

Le quatrième année riait avec ses amis. Dans ses bras se tenait une fille de son âge, jolie, fine. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

Quand Pansy passa devant eux et lui fit une discret geste de la main, il ne la regarda pas. Il déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de la fille, laissant une petite marque.

Et puis ses amis lancèrent une nouvelle blague et il rit avec eux alors que la Serpentarde s'éloignait , la tête baissée, essayant de retenir les goûtes acides qui menaçaient de couler sur ses pommettes livides**  
**  
**Vous veniez chez moi  
Mais dès le lendemain  
Vous refusiez en public  
De me tenir la main**

Draco grimaça, pris une longue et brûlante gorgée de sa tasse. Ils avaient toujours été salauds avec elle. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'il s'en rendait compte. Des années après. Alors que des excuses ne servent plus à rien. Mais servent-elles à quelques choses, les excuses ?

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien maintenant. »

« Oh je suis heureuse ! J'ai un mari adorable que j'aime et qui m'aime, tu as du le voir, il tient Fleury et boots, deux beaux enfants et un travail qui me passionne. »

Un regard d'interrogation se pose sur elle, si souriante.

« Je suis styliste pour une grande marque de vêtement. »

Elle reprend une petite gorgée de son chocolat le dégustant. Il n'ose pas demandé pourquoi ses mains sont si usées. Il n'ose pas. Peut être que cela vaut mieux, après tout.

**Quand vous m'embrassiez  
À l'abri des regards  
Je savais pourquoi  
Pour pas qu'on puisse nous voir**

Justin le poufsouffle la serait contre lui, l'embrassait à l'étouffer. Elle y avait cru. Comme elle avait cru aux autres. Mais le prince charmant n'existe pas. Jamais. Pourquoi en aurait-elle un ?

Il avait les yeux ouverts. Elle le savait. Elle le sentait. Elle gardait les yeux fermés. Définitivement clos. Et quand le baiser fut fini, elle glissa sa tête contre son cou. Pour ne pas le voir guetter. Pour ne pas le voir en cambrioleur.

Elle n'était pas le bijou. Elle était la faute.

**Alors je fermais les yeux  
A m'en fendre les paupières  
Pendant que pour guetter  
Vous les gardiez ouverts**

« C'est formidable de travailler la soie, le lin, la taupe… c'est tellement étonnant de créer un habit à partir de quelques coups de crayons, d'imagination et de morceaux de tissu. »

« Oui, la création de quelque chose, qui est emprunt de notre personne est jouissive. »

« Comme pour les enfants. Rien que le fait de penser que tu as mis sur terre un être tout nouveau par amour est tout simplement merveilleux. »

Étrangement Draco se sentait bien, là avec elle. Ce n'était pas du tout la même atmosphère que lorsqu'il était dans ses bras. C'était encore plus doux. D'un coup il comprit ce que son Gryffondor voulait dire, quand il parlait d'une ambiance d'ami. C'étai exactement cela. Il avait retrouvé une amie.

Elle lui racontait sa vie, comment elle était arrivé à son statue de styliste et il l'écoutait, passionné.

Il se rendit pour la première fois compte qu'elle était passionnante.

**Je me répétais :  
" faut pas que je m'attache "  
Vous vous pensiez :  
" il faut pas que ça se sache "**

« Tu ne t'approche plus jamais de mon petit ami, tu m'entend Parkinson, plus-jamais ! »

Lui hurlait Lavande Brown, les yeux exorbités, un air fou collé sur son visage.

Comme si elle y pouvait quelque chose. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. C'était lui qui était venu la chercher, pas le contraire.

Et puis cela lui avait plus. Il avait apprécié. Il lui avait dit « je t'aime. »

Elle n'y était pour rien elle.

Elle n'avait que son regard moqueur, elle, à présent.

Pourtant ça lui avait bien plus.

**Mais une fois dans mes bras  
Vos murmures essoufflés  
C'est à moi, rien qu'à moi  
Qu'ils étaient destinés**

« Et toi alors ? Je sais ton travail et ton histoire d'amour mais en faite, je ne sais rien. »

Elle avait l'air curieuse. Envieuse de savoir. De connaître sa vie.

« J'ai une vie calme, tu sais. Je suis rangée, je vis avec lui dans un petit appartement à Londres. On prévoit d'adopté un enfant. Enfin il ne sait pas encore que j'accepte sa proposition d'adoption. C'est son cadeau de Noël. Tout a changé chez moi presque. Mon attitude, mon style de vie, mes goûts. Je suis le même en étant totalement à l'opposé de ce que j'étais, avant. C'est étrange la vie. »

Le fond du chocolat tournait et retournait dans la tasse.

« Oui, c'est étrange la vie. »

**Enlacée contre vous  
A respirer vos cheveux  
Je le sais, je l'affirme  
Vous m'aimiez un peu**

Elle était belle, nue, allongée sur le lit de sa chambre. Elle avait quitté Poudlard. Mais rien n'avait changé.

L'homme se rhabillait, sans faire de bruit mais son la regarder.

Pourtant, elle était bien dans ses bras. Il était bien aussi, dans les siens.

À croire que cela ne suffisait pas.

Mais alors, que fallait-il, pour aimer ?

**Certaines tombent amoureuses  
C'est pur, ça les élève  
Moi, je tombais amoureuse  
Comme on tombe d'une chaise  
Et gonflés de l'avoir fait  
Vous donniez conférence  
Une souris qu'on dissèque  
Mon corps pour la science**

« Je pourrais entrer dans le livre des records tu sais. Je suis certainement la fille qui a le plus aimé dans sa vie. »

Ça, il n'en doute pas. Il se souvient maintenant, de la petite Pansy, toujours amoureuse. De lui ou d'un autre. De tout le monde. En haïssant tout le monde.

Elle était mignonne, la petite Pansy. Seulement, on ne se rend pas compte de cela, à cette âge.

**Je nourrissais  
Vos blagues de caserne  
Que vous pensiez viriles  
Petits hommes des cavernes**

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait ! Quelle blague. Non mais elle se prend pour quoi ? Elle croit que coucher veux dire amour pour la vie ? Qui aurait pu dire que les Serpentardes sont si romantiques ? Nan, franchement, quelle blague ! Comme si elle savait seulement ce que c'est, l'amour. »

**D'avoir pour moi  
Un seul mot de tendresse  
Vous apparaissait  
Comme la pire des faiblesses**

« Tu viendras à mon mariage si je t'invite ? »

Il relève vivement la tête. Il était perdu dans ses pensée.

« Tu n'es pas mariée ? »

Il est surpris. Elle lui parle depuis une heure et demi de son mari. Et elle lui dit qu'elle se marit.

« C'est un peu compliqué en faite. On a mis longtemps à s'apprivoiser ; tu sais. Pas moins de cinq ans. Même après la naissance de Billy, on s'étudiait encore. Et puis j'avais peur. Peur qu'il soit comme les autres. Lui aussi avait peur. Peur que je me moque de lui. On a toujours cru que je me moquais des autres. À croire que je ne suis pas crédible. »

**Vous les fiers à bras  
Vous parliez en experts  
Oubliant qu'dans mes bras**

« Et si on se mariait ? »

L'homme se retourne vivement. Ils se « connaissent » depuis deux mois. Il couche avec elle depuis deux mois. Pas de quoi rendre folle une fille. Surtout qu'aucuns mots, aucuns sentiments n'ont été prononcés.

Il éclate de rire. Il en a mal aux côtes.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si drôle ! »

Mais elle était sérieuse. Elle est toujours sérieuse, quand elle parle de sentiments.

**Vous faisiez moins les fiers  
Et les autres filles  
Perfides petites saintes  
M'auraient tondue les cheveux  
A une autre époque**

« Je viendrais, à condition que tu m'invite bien sûr. »

Son visage s'illumine. Jamais il n'a vu femme plus belle. Le bonheur irradie son visage.

Elle aime. **  
**  
**Celles qui ont l'habitude  
Qu'on les cajole  
Ignorent la solitude  
Que rien ne console**

« Pansy Parkinson est une pute ! »

La voix est dure, moqueuse.

« Jamais elle ne sera heureuse. Elle couche de droite et de gauche. Elle ne pense qu'au sexe. C'est une maniaque je suis sûre. »

Gloussement.

« De toute façon ça plait aux mecs un moment et puis ils se lassent. C'est pas une _vraie_ fille, ça. »

« Elle va finir dans un caniveau et personne ne viendra l'en sortir. Ça sera bien fait pour sa gueule. »

**Vous veniez chez moi  
Mais dès le lendemain  
Vous refusiez en public  
De me tenir la main.**

Il a son adresse et son téléphone. Elle a le sien aussi. Elle l'a invitée à manger avec son compagnon. Ses enfants sont venus la chercher avec Papa. Il a l'air doux. Il est gentil. Elle est heureuse.

Ils marchent dans la rue.

Elle n'a plus assez de mains à présent.

* * *

Humm... voilà ma petite merde ;;

Un petit avis? éè

Merci d'avoir lu

Zoo†


End file.
